Teddy Bear
by Miss-Tulip
Summary: Oneshot,songfic,sasuhinaThey met,fell in love,now one is gone from their lives,and the other is heartbroken. Can someone die from a broken heart?


**My first sasu/hina story!!!!!!! omg-ish! well I know I'm supposed to be working on my Inu/Kag fic but I heard this song and had to write a fic about it. sasuke and hinata fit the bill so it's about them :) and since this is my first fic on this pairing don't be surprised if they're occ or the story is just crappy. so please review and tell me what you think/improve on. it's a one-shot so I will most likely not continue it, cause honestly I don't know how to continue it :P**

**The song is called (Un Osito Dormilon) by: Binomio de Oro ( I gave those who don't understand spanish a well...crappy translation but it's pretty much close to the actual meaning.)**

**disclaimer: Naruto characters belong to kishimoto-sama :( the disclaimer is always cut off when I edit and preview!!**

* * *

Late evening fell on Konoha. The stars could be clearly seen as they slowly popped up one by one in the black covered sky. The once busy streets are now mostly empty, except for a few pedestrians and drunks who were trying to get home. The shops and restaurants have closed. The only lights visible in the streets are dim-lit streetlights and the a few late night bars. 

In one particular bar near the edge of the village, sits a black-haired shinobi. His face hidden by his bangs as he asks the waiter for another bottle of sake. Across from him is his best friend, naruto, who drank a couple of cups, but knew he'd probably end up taking his drunk friend home after tonight. He stared hard at the 'avenger' wondering why the hell he was here of all places, and pretty much drunk to the point that he didn't even realize where he was.

Naruto had found sasuke earlier in the evening while heading home after a date with sakura. He had asked the man what he was doing, but he simply gave him a blank disinterested look before asking for another drink. So now naruto sat across from his friend watching him slowly make himself disappear in bottles of sake. The whiskered young man gave his friend a rather puzzled, but sympathetic look. Though sasuke was a bastard and always will be, he had never seen him in this kinda of condition, not even when he was off with orochimaru. When ever he miraculously looked up to give the blond a stare it was either one of confusion, or a blank empty stare. His clothes looked worn and ruffled up like he hadn't changed them since the day before, and his face was blotchy and pink, which to the blond meant that sasuke had at one point been crying.

Naruto let out a sigh as the waiter gave the shinobi another sake bottle. The waiter gave the blond a desperate pleading look, to take the guy home before he killed himself in sake. The blond shinobi gave him a weak smile before turning his attention back to the black haired man in front of him.

He had tried numerous times to talk to sasuke since he showed up, but he never said a word, just gave him a stare and kept drinking. As slow as sasuke claimed naruto was, the blond knew that his best friend's behavior had something to do with a girl, a certain white eyed girl, hinata.

Sasuke and hinata had become an official couple about a month ago. Though sasuke never exactly told naruto what it was about hinata he found attractive since, the once traitor of konoha had only arrived back home weeks before he asked hinata to be his girlfriend, naruto had the gut feeling that the bastard was deeply in love with the girl, though of course sasuke would deny it every time the blond mentioned it. Naruto also knew the huge crush the hyuga girl had on him since their academy days, but found out that the shy girl had given up on him after he started dating sakura. He did apologize to hinata for hurting her, but by that time she was already dating sasuke, and it seemed she was very happy with the guy. Naruto had seen they way they were to each other on many double dates him and sakura had gone with them. So the blond shinobi kept asking himself how on earth could something had happened between the bastard and hinata?

He was thrown from his thoughts when he saw a shaky pale hand try to reach over to him to get his attention. Naruto looked up with his normal confused stare at his best friend, who had the same bored expression he always had around people. The blond sighed and raised an eyebrow at his drunk friend.

"so, you're finally gonna talk sasuke-teme? Or do you wanna another bottle of sake?"

_Amigo estoy dolido (my friend I'm deeply hurt)  
muriéndome por dentro (dying on the inside)  
porque mi novia ayer me abandono (because my girlfriend abandoned me yesterday)_

"she left me dobe."

"Ano...'she'? You mean hinata-chan?"

"yea...yesterday, when it was raining outside."

Naruto let out another sigh, and placed his hand on his chin, shaking his head disapprovingly. Sasuke just kept staring at him, no evident emotion in his eyes.

_Amigo que le hiciste (my friend what did you do to her)  
dime si le has faltado (tell me if you forgotten her)  
o acaso fuiste injusto con su amor (or maybe you were unfair to her love)_

"well bastard, what the hell ya do to her? 'cause I know hinata-chan would never leave someone unless she had a good reason."

"I didn't do anything to..to..to her dobe."

naruto tried to contain his anger as best he could. Knowing sasuke and his grim past, he was bound to be somewhat violent if angered too much.

"so you didn't try to hit her, or go too far with her...ne?"

"...no...I didn't"

"sasuke...did you cheat on her? Did you sleep with another woman, and hinata-chan found out?"

"...no...I would...would never do...do that to my hinata."

_Amigo te equivocas (my friend you are mistaken)  
es todo lo contrario (it's all the contrary)  
fui cariñoso y me porte muy bien (I was very kind and was very well-behaved)_

Sasuke's expression turned from boredom to complete seriousness and honesty, even in his drunk state. Making his blond friend nod in understanding, knowing that the black-haired shinobi was telling the truth.

"It's not what you're thinking you dobe. I was always kind to her, and I never tried to lay a hand on her. You know that...that..you know that damn well."

"Hai hai teme I believe ya so calm down, you're drunk, you don't wanna end up busting up a table...or two."

sasuke nodded and put his head back down on the table. Naruto let out another sigh as he kept thinking about what could have happened between sasuke and hinata.

_Yo que bien te conozco (I, who know you so well)  
se que eres detallista (know how romantic you can be)  
si le ovsequiaste algo,dímelo (did you cross the line, tell me)_

"well, teme if you didn't cheat on her, didn't try to hit her, or rape her...what the hell did you do?" naruto rubbed the back of his head in thought as sasuke slowly rose his head back up from the table giving the blond a curious look. Naruto closed his eyes apparently thinking quite hard on the subject,

"hey, sasuke...sakura told me that you can be a real romantic if pushed hard enough, you didn't over do it did you? I mean give her too many gifts so that she'd think you were obsessive 'bout her or somethin' did ya?"

If sasuke was annoyed at the clearly stupid question his best friend just asked him, he didn't show it. He grabbed the half empty sake bottle and poured another cup. He drank it up and looked outside where the rain had started falling again. Without looking back at his blond friend he began to tell his story.

_Un osito dormilón le regale (I gave her a teddy bear)  
Y un besito al despedirse ella me dio (and a kiss she gave to me when she said good bye)  
Ese fue el dia en que yo mas me enamore (that was the day I fell in love with her the most)  
pero ahora mi alegria se acabo (but now my happiness is gone)_

**Hinata tried to remove the hands of her boyfriend, sasuke, who had told her earlier that he had a surprise for her waiting back at his apartment. Being the shy girl that she was, million of many inappropriate thoughts raced through her head, causing her normal blush to increase ten-fold. Now of course she could have used the byakugan , but was warned sternly by sasuke that he'd be very upset with her if she did. So hinata respected his wishes and avoided being nosy and find out what the surprise was. Sasuke messed around in his pocket to find his keys. He opened the door and let hinata go in first. After closing it he led her to what she felt to be the couch, and helped her sit. She could hear his movements as he made his way to his bedroom. A couple of seconds later he came out and she heard a plump sound as he apparently placed something across from her on the table. **

**Hinata was growing anxious to know what it was sasuke had brought her. She began to fidget in her spot on the couch, which amused the shinobi to no end. Letting out a small chuckle sasuke walked behind the couch, and leaned over to hinata and whispered in her ear.**

"**that anxious to see my little surprise hinata?"**

**he tried once again to hold in his laugh as the girl blushed again.**

"**Ano...can I take off the blindfold now sasuke? Please?"**

"**Hai, Hinata"**

**hinata quickly stopped her fidgeting and removed the cloth. Her lavender hued eyes widened in surprise and delight. There sitting cutely across from her on the table was a large brown teddy bear with a purple ribbon, her favorite color, tied around its neck. The eyes were also purple and its fur looked glossy and fluffy. Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his lips, upon seeing the very adorable reaction of his girlfriend. She let out a small squeal as she quickly grabbed it and hugged with all her might. He raise an eyebrow though when she slumped her shoulders, and studied the bear closely. She then placed the bear down on the couch and looked up at him. If the avenger was nervous about the sudden mood change of hinata he didn't want to show it. **

"**ano...hinata...what is it? You don't like it?"**

**she walked over and stood in front of him, sasuke beating her by a good six inches.**

"**ne, sasuke...I don't like it...I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**another squeal escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around the male shinobi and then quickly planted a kiss on his lips before running back to her new bear. Sasuke's black eyes widened in shock, usually he was the one to initiate the kissing, so for her to hug him tightly, then kiss him, was definitely something he enjoyed. A smirk appeared on his face as he calmed back down and went over to sit next to his still excited girlfriend. Draping his arm over her back he whispered into her ear.**

"**If I get you another bear...can I get another hug and kiss?"**

_Por eso un enamorado (that's why a man who's in love)  
no debe demostrarle todo a una mujer ( should never show everything about himself to a woman)  
Y mas si estoy ilusionado (and even more if he is fantasizing)  
y no se siente seguro de ganar o perder (and if he's not sure if he's going to win or lose)_

**Two weeks later hinata showed up at his doorstep. Soaked from head to toe she had ran all the way there in the middle of a rainstorm. Sasuke had told her angrily that she shouldn't have come here without an umbrella, or she should have waited till the storm let up. Hinata simply said it was an emergency. Sasuke sighed and told her to come inside and at least dry off, she refused. Sasuke was growing agitated with hinata's sudden stubbornness. He again asked her to come inside, she again refused, not once looking at him. Sasuke let out a small growl and went outside and tapped his foot on the concrete floor. **

"**Hinata! What the hells wrong with you today? Is it that time of the month."**

"**no, sasuke it's not..."**

"**well...what's wrong?"**

**hinata wrung her fingers together, something, sasuke noticed, she only does when she's nervous. Figuring she was having seconds thoughts about telling him what was wrong he pushed her forward.**

"**hinata...we've been dating for over a month, can you at least trust me enough to tell me what's wrong?"**

**he noticed her flinch at the slightly angry tone in his voice and then tense after he was done. Sighing he ruffled back his hair in frustration. Hinata continued to look down at her hands before looking up slowly. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. Hinata's normally soft plump cheeks were blotched up and swollen. Her eyes had dark circles formed around them, and she looked tired and defeated, and...sad. He tried to place his hand on her delicate face, but was stopped by her own hands. **

"**sa...sa...sasuke...I...I want to end this relationship..."**

**sasuke stared at hinata in disbelief, did she actually say what I think she said.**

"**hinata...you're kidding right? Because if you are it's not funny."**

"**no, sasuke...I want to break up...now."**

**sasuke's breathing became faster and faster as he began to slip from reality. He shook his head slowly and walked back a bit from the shivering woman. She was crying again, and she reached out her hand to touch him but recoiled it just as quickly. She bowed her head down and began to walk back down the stairs. Until a strong hand grabbed onto her arm tightly. She winced but refused to look at the black haired shinobi. **

"**so that's it hinata? This past month...gone just like that?? huh?! Like it was nothing?! You've got to be fucking kidding me! I don't believe you hinata...so tell me why this sudden change...why do you want this to end...tell me damn it!!!"**

"**let...let go sasuke...just please let it go, we never touched."**

"**hinata...how can you expect me to just..."**

"**because I HATE YOU!!! that's why you mean nothing to me!!!!! nothing at all! You were just someone to help me heal that's all!!! there was never a relationship sasuke!! so...so...so.. just let it go...and..and f.. f... forget about me!!! I've already forgotten you..."**

**hinata slipped from his weakening grasp and she ran down the stairs and disappeared around a corner. Sasuke stood there frozen in his spot, unable to register what hinata, his hinata had just told him. His eyes blanked out, and the words slowly sank in, the strong avenger collapsed on the concrete floor, watching the rain as it fell in its slow repeating beat. **

**Unknown to him, near the hyuga compound sat a very wet, and very sad hyuga girl. Her knees covered her face as she let her tears fall freely from her face. She knew what she had done was the right thing. The arranged marriage her father set her up in was a final decision she couldn't refuse. If she was to be the heiress to the clan she had to do this, even if it meant sacrificing her happiness, her love, her sasuke. She looked up at the rain as it continued to fall rapidly. An image of sasuke appeared before her and then vanished. **

**'the rain cries with me today, it knows my pain. I'm sorry, that I can't be with you sasuke...please forget me, and find someone who can be your precious person, be happy, so at least one of us is.' **

_Estoy desesperado (I'm desperate)  
en busca de un consejo (in search of an answer)  
dime ue camino debo seguir (please tell me what I should do)_  
**  
**As sasuke finished his story he was asking for another bottle of sake. Before he could raise his hand to call for the waiter, a tan hand grabbed his roughly and put it back down to the table. Sasuke looked up to tell his friend to let go, but changed his mind when a small bottle of what looked like sake was thrown at him. Black eyes met sad blue eyes as he accepted the drink.

Naruto now understood most of everything, even through sasuke's rather slurred explanation. He couldn't blame the guy if he wanted to escape the pain through alcohol, after all the blond shinobi had done it himself a couple of times. But sasuke was beginning to cross the line, he was getting too drunk and if he kept this up it would eventually kill him. Naruto had heard awhile ago about hinata's arranged marriage to some hyuga guy, but thought it was just a rumor since sasuke was with her. Now he knew why hinata did what she did. 'she was trying to protect you, you bastard. Even if it ended up hurtin' her in the end. Guess she never thought it'd hurt you like it did.' naruto sighed and looked on as his drunk friend finished up the bottle of water he had given him. 'who would have guessed, that one of the strongest shinobi in konoha, who defeated the snake sannin himself, has been defeated in such a way...by a girl...hinata no less.'

naruto snorted at the irony of it. He knew that sasuke was bound to pass out anytime soon, so he sat in his spot watching his best friend deteriorate bit by bit. Naruto let out a yawn as he checked his watch, it was past midnight and the stupid bastard was still awake. The blond was losing patience until he saw the same shaky pale hand reach out for him again. This time he grabbed it gently, and gave it a tight squeeze. He looked up to see a ...'crying' Uchiha!!! Naruto stared wide eyed at his friend for a moment before gaining back his senses. Sasuke sat up from the table he was leaning on and looked at his blond companion before asking.

"N...naruto...what should I do? I love her. I'm honest to god in love with that damn woman! I'm desperate ...please..."

never in his entire life of knowing sasuke, has naruto seen him beg at him...him of all people. If this weren't such a sad and depressing issue, the blond shinobi would have rubbed it in his face. He knew what he was going to tell him was going to be hard for the uchiha to swallow, but someone had to tell him, so he would. This time it was the blond shinobi who looked outside at the pouring rain.

_Si intentas olvidarla (if you intent to forget her)  
se te va a hacer dificil (it will be very difficult)  
sintiéndote tan triste lloraras (feeling as sad as you are, you will cry)_

"sasuke-teme...if you wanna forget about hinata-chan...if that's what you wanna try to do. Then I'm gonna be honest with you, it's not gonna be easy. The way you're doing now, and the way you feel when you're sober...many tears you're gonna shed. But it's not gonna do any good, she's getting married sasuke...maybe it's by force...but it's still a marriage. I'm sorry."

Naruto turned to look back at sasuke expecting to see a devastating expression on his face, but was surprised to find it blank, just like before. Naruto looked down, there was nothing he could do, he told him what needed to be told, now it was up to the bastard to recover. The black haired shinobi hadn't finished the bottle of water and stared at the reflection of the water as it glistened with the light of the bar lamp.

_Si me llego a morir (if it comes that I pass away)  
no la culpen a ella ( please don't blame her)  
Culpen a mi corazón (blame my weak little heart)  
que se enamoro sin conocerla (who fell in love without knowing her.)_

"hey dobe, do you want to know why I fell in love with hinata?"

naruto gave his best friend a sad smile and nodded his head.

"Hai, sasuke, I'd like to know that."

"Heh...she was the first girl to answer my question right."

"Ano...sasuke...what question was that?"

"I asked her...what she thought when she heard my name? You know what she said?"

"Ne, sasuke...what did she say?"

"she looked up at me with a confused look in her eyes then she bit her lower lip in thought, and told me with a small smile 'sasuke means sasuke'. I never thought I'd hear someone say that to me."

naruto nodded his head in understanding and gave him a smile, when sasuke turned his blank stare at him.

"Hai, sasuke that definitely sounds like hinata."

"hey dobe..."

"what teme?"

"If I die...don't blame hinata all right?"

naruto looked at his friend sadly and nodded again.

"Hai, none of us will."

"Hey...hey..hey dobe.."

"Hai...sasuke?"

"Can...can someone die...die of a broken heart?" the uchiha hiccuped and looked over at the blond.

Naruto stared at him for a long time, then stood up and walked over to the drunk shinobi. He slowly picked him up and draped his arm over his shoulder. As they slowly walked out of the bar, the rain slowed down to a drizzle. Naruto looked down to see sasuke already passed out. Another sigh escaped his lips as he dragged his friend down th empty streets of konoha. Though he knew the passed out man would never hear it he answered his question anyway.

"Hai...sasuke...you can die from a broken heart...but we'll make sure...that never happens to you...you teme."

* * *

**Sad huh?? and they're my fav naruto pairing! how cruel am I to myself?? oh well. I hoped you'd enjoyed it since I did :) please review...even if it's a flame lol. **  
_  
_


End file.
